High frequency (HF) radio channels, very-high frequency (VHF) radio channels and ultra-high frequency (UHF) radio channels all exhibit time and frequency dispersion (i.e., delay spread and Doppler spread) due to the presence of signal reflectors or scatterers in the environment, as well as the relative motion of transmitters and receivers. As a result, the channel experiences distortion which can cause transmitted symbols to be incorrectly interpreted at the receiving device. Doppler spreading can cause the delay spread (i.e., multipath) to vary with time. These phenomena typically require modems to employ equalization to track and compensate for the time-varying multipath channel.
Two general approaches for channel equalization are commonly used. The first is symbol-based equalization, where equalizer coefficients are maintained and updated for each symbol. The second approach is block equalization, in which the equalizer coefficients are instead maintained and updated for blocks of unknown data symbols, rather than individual symbols. In an article entitled “A Novel Block Equalization Design for Wireless Communication with ISI and Rayleigh Fading Channels” by Hwang et al., the authors note that a drawback of symbol based equalization is that it requires considerable computing overheads for updating the coefficients on a symbol-by-symbol basis. On the other hand, Hwang et al. point out that while block equalization may result in a significant decrease in complexity for performing coefficient updates, this approach requires some knowledge of the channel, which generally requires channel estimation.
The design proposed by Hwang et al. includes a matched filter, a channel estimator, and a block decision feedback equalizer (BDFE). The channel estimator, which is based on a revised recursive least squares (RLS) algorithm, adopts a “semi-blind” approach, in which an estimated channel impulse response h(n) is used later in both matched filtering and the BDFE update. The BDFE includes a noise whitener and a maximum-likelihood block detector followed by a symbol detector. The filter coefficients of the BDFE are calculated subject to the Cholesky factorization and are updated once for each data block. Hwang et al. implement the BDFE design as a systolic array on a field programmable gate array (FPGA).
Another approach to combat multipath can be found in the wideband networking waveform (WNW) which uses orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). The WNW approach is based upon non-coherent parallel tone modem technology, and it does not use an equalizer but instead uses a guard time and forward error correction (FEC) to cope with delay spread/frequency selective fading. While this approach is fairly straightforward, it may not provide desired performance when faced with significant fading and interference, and it may also result in relatively high peak-to-average ratios in some circumstances.
Still another approach has been developed by Trellis Ware and ITT of San Diego, Calif., which utilizes 1.2 MHz bandwidth continuous phase modulation (CPM) with serial concatenated convolutional code, and a reduced state maximum likelihood sequence estimator (MLSE) equalizer. While this approach may have certain advantages, it requires significant complexity (especially for wider bandwidths). Also, relatively high bits/Hz ratios may not be achievable in certain applications.
Despite the advantages of the above-noted approaches, other block equalization techniques may be desirable for use with relatively wideband waveforms to provide high data rates despite multi-path and fading channel conditions.